What if Roberto became Kimiryn's butler?
by WhiteQueenKimmie
Summary: What if Roberto Button isn't the Crown Prince of Altaria but, instead a butler of the royal family of the Kingdom of SIlver Millennia?


Young Kimiryn first met her butler when she was three and their first meeting was...nothing as dramatic as those you watch from the movies.

"Kimmie! He'll be our new butler now! Kimmie, Roberto! Roberto, Kimmie! My sister's cute, aren't she?" Eight years old Enrique introduced Kimmie to their new butler, Roberto.

"It's an honour to serve you, Princess Kimiryn." Roberto said as he bowed. When he stood back up, he turned to Enrique and broke into a grin. "She certainly is, Your Highness!"

Kimiryn looked at the eleven years old brown-haired boy then, back at her brother and gave him and, "Oh.."

Remembering how she was dragged out to the hall when she was working on a song, she sighed and walked towards the exit.

"Hey, Kimmie! That's rude!" Enrique called out to her.

Rodrique looked at Roberto. "I'm sorry. My sister still have not got over our mother's death. I hope you don't mind."

"Ah! Because of her attitude, none of our previous butlers lasted more than a month." Enrique said as he scratched his head.

Rodrique glanced at the door that just closed. With a smiled, he told Roberto, "I hope you could get along with Kimmie, Roberto. Just ask us anything, if there's anything that you need."

"I see. I understand, Your Highnesses. I'm really looking forward to serving the Neige family." Roberto bowed.

How long did Roberto lasted? Let's see..

Two years later...

Kimiryn was writing something in her notebook..on how Roberto took away her favourite novel because she did not want to join her brothers for tea in the garden.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her room's door. She went and answered it, only to find Roberto.

"Princess, are you exci-"

"No." She cut him short.

Straightforward Kimiryn was already something normal for him. He smiled and took out the dress he got from Kimiryn's personal designer and held it in front of her. Smiling, he said, "Time to get changed."

Kimiryn stared at him and said in her usual, monotone voice, "Get out. I can get dressed myself."

"But, it's my duty!"

She controlled herself from throwing her notebook at Roberto and heaved a sighed. "Since when it's a butler's duty to help a Princess change." She said and tried to grab her dress from him.

Foreseeing that coming, Roberto raised his hands, making the dress far out of reach from the young princess.

Annoyed, she shouted, "Hey!" and jumped slightly to get the dress.

"You're just so cute when you're angry." Roberto said with a smile on his face.

She hated it when someone call her cute. "Don't ever call me cute! Give me my dress! Now! I order you!"

"Fine, fine..Here. " he handed the dress to her and continued, "Now, let's-"

Kimiryn slammed the door in his face.

"Ow..That's so not princess-like, Princess Kimmie." he groaned.

Behind the door, Kimiryn rolled her eyes and replied, "If I'm not princess-like then, you're not at all butler-like."

Their relationship were really like a cat and a dog...

Let's look at twelve years in the future.. What will happen to the both of them as she turned seventeen and he, a man?

"Princess! Why are sleeping in the music room again?! Didn't I told you to go back to your room if you wanted to sleep?" Roberto shouted towards the princess, who was sleeping on the piano.

Kimiryn looked at him, still half-asleep and mumbled, "You're noisy, Roberto...You're starting to sound like Prince Joshua...Gimme 5 more minutes.." Then, she went back to sleep.

"Wait! No! You have to wake up! NOW! There's a ball later!" He said as he walked towards her. He stopped abruptly when he felt a piece of paper under one of his shoes. He looked around the music room and found music scores scattered everywhere. "What's all this music scores?!"

Kimiryn woke up when she heard the words 'music scores'. Eyes widened, she quickly bent down and picked up all the scores.

Looking at his watch, Roberto exclaimed, "Ah! We don't have time for this! I'll get Noir to pick them up later!" and carried the surprised Kimiryn in his arms.

"Wait! Roberto! I can walk!"

Ignoring her shouts, he walked out of the music room and headed towards her room. Kimiryn's personal designer, Blanca was shocked when she saw Roberto carrying the princess, princess style.

"Good morning, Your Highness." She giggled and continued, "Morning, Roberto."

Kimiryn was relieved when she saw Bianca. "Bianca! Ask him to put me down!"

"Morning, Blanca. Bye, Blanca." Roberto said and continued walking.

Kimiryn reached out for her personal designer but, Blanca waved and said, "See ya. Oh, and her dress is already in her room."

"Okay! Thanks, Blanca!" Roberto said, before breaking into a run, still with her in his arms.

Blanca tried to stifle a laugh when she heard the Princess shouted, "Hey, let me down this instant! Roberto!"

As he ran, he said, "No can do. This is my duty!"

Hitting her forehead with one of her hands, she scoffed, "Hell! You choose to do your duty NOW?! And since when carrying me became YOUR duty?! Put me down!"

"THIS is my duty, princess!" he insisted, quite stubbornly and continued, "And, please mind your language!"

Yes, both of them were certainly stubborn and when they start arguing, they can go on forever and ever.

When they finally reached her room, he put her down and said, "Now, let's-"

Once again, she interrupted. "No. I can get change myself, Roberto. I don't remember needing anyone's help when it comes to dressing myself."

Roberto opened his mouth to protest, but Kimiryn made him turned and proceeded to push him out of her room.

"No buts."

Roberto suddenly turned around and said, "No 'No buts', Your Highness." with a serious face.

Heaving a sigh, the princess thought, "Ughh..he sure is stubborn..Wait..maybe this might work.."

She remembered a technique that she heard in her brothers' conversation, when they thought she wasn't listening.

She took a breath and wrapped her arms around Roberto's neck. Roberto's eye widened.

"W-wait! Wh-what are you doing, Your Highness?!" he stuttered.

"Yes! Just a bit more!" was what the princess was thinking and without second thought, she kissed him on his lips.

Feeling Roberto went stiff due to shock, she smirked at her successful attempt and pulled away slowly. She tiptoed and whispered in ear. "I win."

"Huh?" Roberto blinked several times as he felt Kimiryn's arms let go of his neck.

Kimiryn quickly entered her room and slammed the door shut. Before Roberto could do anything, he heard the door's lock clicked.

Still not recovered from this new side of the princess he knew, he touched his lips and could still feel the warmth of her lips when they kissed.

"That's so not princess-like at all, Your Highness.." he whispered and ruffled his hair. "That's not fair...Princess..look at what you have done to me..."

On the other hand, the young princess was standing in front of her vanity desk, trying to calm herself as she was also surprised at what she had just done.

"Seriously?! Did I just kissed Roberto?! Ah! He must think I'm like some sort of slut! Wait..isn't that my first kiss?! Kimmie...since when you became this bold..." she asked herself before she headdesked herself on her vanity desk.

Outside Kimiryn's room, Roberto jumped in surprise when he heard a loud thud coming from the princess' room. He cleared his throat before knocking on her door.

Worried, he asked, "Princess, don't tell me you just headdesked yourself again on your vanity desk again? You might break the table with that hard head of yours..Princess..."

All he got was a groan and a "Shaddup, Roberto.."

Yes..even after twelve years, he still ended up getting the door slammed in his face by Kimiryn.

The end.


End file.
